


Novis Initiis

by TheSquiggle25X



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Flint Lock Pistols, Glitter Wizards, Mech Armor, Multi, Sci-fi Weaponry, Steampunk, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiggle25X/pseuds/TheSquiggle25X
Summary: Changes are coming to the Continent of Novis Initiis, as the threat of the newest faction grows. After the destruction of their neighboring continent, the sword of legends was lost and hasn’t been found. It has been rumored that only the sword can destroy the threat to Novis Initiis leading a group of four adventures to search the entire continent to find the legendary sword to bring down the tyrannical faction.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I really don’t know where it’s going. I hope people enjoy it and I’ll try to get more out as soon as I can!

The tiny laboratory reeked of soot and metal. A man in his early 40's sat in the corner fiddling with a strange contraption. Smoke emitted from his large cigar which filled the small room.

"It's almost finished," he mumbled to himself, "I can finally bring peace to Novum Initiis."

A wire sparked as he welded the final two wires together completing his contraption. With gentle hands, he raised the contraption in-front of his eyes. A quiet hum and a dim blue light issued from the firearm.

"It's perfect."

He stood and walked to a small door in the corner of the room. After quickly setting down his pistol down on a wooden barrel, the man began to tap in the four digit key code. As he entered, the crammed and dimly lit storage room, a figure stood covered by a large dusty tarp that only revealing a pair of large metal boots. Pulling the cloth to the side, the man looked his creation in the eyes. The hulking suit gleamed in the dim light of the room and its hollow eyes looked lifelessly forward. With the click of a few buttons, the suit's eyes glowed a lively blue and opened up for the man allowing him to enter. Once inside, the suit closed with a mechanical creak and the lights inside became active. Just then the man heard the familiar android voice boot up all around him.

"Biolife scan complete. Welcome back Tobias. Has the time arrived?"

"Yes," Tobias responded, "Please initiate protocol 258."

"Initiating," the automated voice spoke.

Soon after, the sound of creaking gears coming to life filled the small chamber. Tobias began to flex his limbs making sure the suit moved with his body. Walking out of his lab, Tobias grabbed his pistol from the barrel and the looked back at the dim and dank room he had spent so much time in knowing the world would never be the same.


	2. Solisitem

The sun beamed down on the two riders as they made their way across the scorched landscape. Both riders, one male and one female, wore tan scarves over their heads to protect from the flying sand. The male figure wore orange goggles which revealed the red skin and white eyes underneath. Far ahead the gates of Solitudem stood waving in the heat. It had been days since the pair had seen an actual village. Finally, the male broke the silence.

"Amelia, are you ready to finally rest in a nice bed?"

Looking up from the reins, Amelia pulled the cloth off her face revealing her pale white skin, short brown hair, and spiraling horns. After adjusting her glare to the light, she opened her eyes revealing deep purple pupils and irises.

"You know it! I was starting to think the only way to sleep was in your sleeping bag Stephen."

"Hey! What's wrong with my sleeping bag? Too small for you?" Stephen responded sarcastically.

"Not that. I just don't like that it belongs to you." Amelia jested.

"That doesn't sound like a ME problem. If anything it's a YOU problem!" Stephen argued playfully, "That's the price you have to pay traveling with your best friend and when we only have one sleeping bag."

"Ehh, I guess that's true. You win this time. But, can you win a race!" Amelia quickly snapped the reins causing her horse to gallop ahead away from Stephen. Looking at his friend on her horse, Stephen snapped his horses reins to try and catch up. The two riders made their way towards the towering gates of Solitudem horses charging into the distance.


End file.
